


Contest of Wills

by kisahawklin



Series: Alexander drabbles and shorts [16]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-25
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin





	Contest of Wills

Hephaistion could feel the shift in Alexander, his body sliding and slanting into Hephaistion’s prodding hands. He smiled, rhythmically rubbing his fingers over Alexander’s skin, trying to bring him up through the layers of semi-consciousness.

He could feel Alexander cling to the ether. For all Hephaistion’s ministrations he would not wake. Hephaistion knew Alexander spoke with the gods, he could feel it in the way Alexander’s body moved into his touch. He wondered if the gods listened to the mewling sound Alexander made when Hephaistion nipped at his neck.

The gods bargained in blood. Hephaistion knew this, he made promises with his own he was certain Alexander would not approve of. The gods spoke with Alexander, but they demanded from Hephaistion. Hephaistion was used to demands, he handled them with grace, all the while using all his charms to bring Alexander to him. He wondered what the gods would do if he took Alexander from them. He longed to do it, if only a little bit. He drew on Alexander’s body with his own, tasting Alexander’s skin and taking each moan as a small victory.

Hephaistion coaxed warmth out of Alexander, friction creating red marks along his back and thighs. Hephaistion leaned in to blow hot breath on Alexander’s neck and smiled at the shiver that passed through Alexander. Another layer, one more step from Alexander’s dreamworld into his own.

The gods were persistent. Every bite pushed Hephaistion closer to the borders of his own control, while Alexander stayed asleep. His mind was locked away while his body willingly gave itself to Hephaistion.

Hephaistion surrendered. The gods, aided by Alexander’s willful resistance, defeated him. He used Alexander’s body as it begged for him to do, and after, he lay draped across Alexander’s back. He felt Alexander let go then, swimming his way to consciousness as Hephaistion stroked his skin.

"Good morning, love," Alexander croaked in a sleep-roughened voice.

Hephaistion did not answer but kissed Alexander’s shoulder and tightened his arm around Alexander’s waist. The gods had won again. Hephaistion let his eyes drift closed as Alexander anointed him with blessings and breath.


End file.
